Immortal Mischief
by Drew Reeceson
Summary: Paige Warrenson, a ordinary village girl from a far, but why is she hidden from the world from her father. Follow Jinx as she discovers the truth and goes on a journey that will change her life, the world and Asgard. Will she find her happiness or will she been doomed to be hidden forever?


**Hey guys, I only own Paige Warrenson and Blade Odinson, no copyright intended, all other rights go to Marvel.**

* * *

This is the story of the Norse Gods, the story of Immortal Mischief, the story of the God of Mischief Loki Odinson and the Goddess of Darkness and Determination Paige Warrenson. This is the story of their lives as friends, lovers and the mischief that will last an eternity

About four thousand years ago, in a small medieval village, lived the Warrenson family, a small family who were never gifted with anything. Warren and his wife Nadia had two children together. Two daughters who were the opposite to each other in appearance. Their oldest daughter Jemma, had long wavy blond hair, big brown eyes, slightly tanned skin and a stocky build. Their youngest daughter Paige had long straightish black hair, unusual big dark brown eyes, pale skin, and a slim build. Nadia went to the local fortune teller, to find out the fates of her daughters, and see if their family problems, would be solved in the near by future.

When she return to the little family home, she once again seen Jemma and her husband Warren standing outside of their home, talking to each other, she always knew Warren never got along with his youngest daughter, and he would often argue with her over the littlest thing. When she got over to them, she looked at her husband, with an annoyed look on her face. She opened the little wooden door with the whole in the middle at the top for a window, and walked in, seeing Paige on the floor in the corner, not wanting to be around anyone.

"How was the fortune tellers?" asked Warren as Nadia tried to calm her youngest daughter, as best as she could, only happy that there was something good going to happen to her daughters, in the future. Nadia turned to face her husband and looked at him before nodding at him signalling that she heard what he had said, she got up and grabbed Paige's hand to pull her to her feet.

"It went well Warren, Jemma and Paige both have a good future a head of them, Jemma will marry and have a family of her own, she will marry someone from the neighbouring village, who will move here with his fortunes. And Paige will become known to everyone, and go on a journey of a lifetime, while on that journey she will meet her husband. and become someone all future generations will know, she will be able to use her gifts freely and be happy, but first she must make a choice that could change the fate of the rest of us" said Nadia, looking forward to the future, for both of her daughters, happy they would have a better future than the one she was dealt with Warren.

"Paige becoming someone that future generations will know, going on a journey, and be able to express her gifts freely. She's not even allowed at of the house unless going to get firewood, water or going to get someone to help us, so that future would never happen" laughed Warren. He kept Paige well hidden, only letting her out to go and get water or firewood or someone to help him, her mother or sister when they need it, other than that she was cooped up indoors all the time.

"It will happen, unlike solving these family issues you have with Paige, just because she isn't like anyone else in this village, you think it is okay to keep her cooped up in the house and treat her like she isn't worth anything to you, when she is your daughter, your own flesh and blood" said Nadia, getting fed up with the way, Warren had treated Paige for the past 22 years, just because she doesn't look like any of her parents or sister and because she has the gift of magic.

"Paige go and get some water now" shouted Warren at his daughter, again treating her like she was a slave more than his own daughter, Paige left the house straight away holding back the urge to tell her father what she was thinking as she left, she went up the old dirt path that lead to the old well she sighed, when she got to the well and used the bucket she had picked up on her way out the door, and started to fill it with water, once done she went back to the place she dreaded more than any, home.

* * *

**2 Years Later**

It had been two years since Nadia had been to the fortune tellers, and found out what the future held for her daughters. Jemma had gotten married to a wealth man as was predicted, and had a two daughter just like her mother, Davina and Danelle. Nadia had spent the last two years trying to convince, Warren to let Paige go outside more often but to no avail, he was determined that the future Nadia had been told about wouldn't happen, even if that meant he would restrict Paige's freedom even more than it originally was. Warren and Nadia argue over Paige often, to the extent Paige shouts at them to stop or feels like it was best if she wasn't around.

On this occasion, Paige was the centre of the argument yet again, and her father, had slapped her around the face when she tried to stop it, telling her she was worthless, Paige had gotten up at that point and ran out the door, and up the dirt path that lead to the dark forest, feeling that would be safer than being at home with her father. When she was far enough away from her family home, she hid behind a tree, slid down it's truck and let out all the tears that she had held back for so many years, she had never understood why her father treated her the way he did, even when she had done all that he had asked of her.

When she was crying at the base of an tall old oak tree, she heard rustling coming from near by, and twigs snapping, she looked around and seen nothing, assuming that it was animals that lived in the forest, she thought that the wild animals were better company than her father at this point. Then suddenly someone, placed a hand on her shoulder, making her jump and turn around quickly. She turned to see a boy, around about her age, dressed in black and green clothes, with blueish/green eyes, short black hair, and pale skin, he was slender in build, and by the clothing she guessed he was from a wealthy family.

"A pretty girl such as yourself shouldn't been in the forest on her own at night" said the mysterious boy, with a welcoming smile on his face, Paige return the gesture, even if she wasn't sure if she should or not, she looked around her, wondering where he had come from, before looking him over and smiling at him again. "I shall escort you home if you would like" added the boy, noticing tears start to appear in Paige's eyes, he wiped his tears away with his thumb still smiling. "I'm Loki Odinson by the way" he added, finally introducing himself to the girl he had called pretty.

"My name is Paige Warrenson, and I don't want to go back home, my father has made it clear he doesn't want me there and when I am he treats me like I am a slave rather than his daughter" said Paige, trying her best to smile at the Loki, who she was kind of attracted to. Loki thought for a few minutes and realised this was the girl his mother had sent him down to get, Loki smiled back her, before offering her his hand.

"Then don't, come with me instead, I was sent here looking for you, by my mother, if you come with me, I promise you will never be treated like a slave again, and you can use the gift of magic you process freely without anyone fearing you, if you want to come with me take my hand, you never have to come back if you don't want to" said Loki, this time with a reassuring smile on his face, and a mischievous glint in his eye, his smile got wider when she place her small hand in his. While he walked with her to the place where the Bifrost was, he was thinking, how her father could treat such a gifted and beautiful daughter like she was a slave, and show no emotion towards her. When he got to the right place, he looked up at the sky. "Heimdall open the gate" said Loki, looking back at Paige with the same smile as before, "You might get a little dizzy, but this is the only way to get to my home" added Loki explaining she maybe a little dizzy but it wasn't anything to worry about.

They were suddenly surrounded by a bright white light, and were what seemed like flying, Paige couldn't see anything around her, and decided the best thing to do was to keep hold of Loki's hand as he knew where he was going better than she would at this point. When the bright light disappeared, she still had hold of Loki's hand and was in a big golden dome, with a podium where a man dressed in golden armour pulled a sword out of the centre. He looked at Loki and nodded before turning his attention to Jinx.

"Welcome to Asgard Paige, I'm Heimdall the gate keeper and you are expected" said Heimdall who smiled at her, she smiled back and was about to take a step forward when she suddenly felt dizzy and fell backwards, Loki step forward quickly catching her before she fell and helping her back on to her feet, before leading her out of the Bifrost and on to the rainbow bridge which Paige seemed to amazed by, smiling widely with curiosity.

"I have never seen a bridge like this before, it is so beautiful" said Paige, as she walked across it, Loki let out a little laugh, at Paige finding her admiration for a bridge he had grown up with amusing. Together they walked through the big golden gates, that lead to the city of gold that surrounded the tall pyramid like golden palace. They walked through the city in silence, as they walked Paige, looked around at all the different building made of gold and the market stalls as she past them. This all felt like a dream to Paige, and she thought she was actually in an unconscious state like she was the last time her parents argued and her father attacked her.

When they reached the palace, Loki turned to her, and smiled as they had stopped in front of the door that lead to the large throne room. Loki for thought this was as good time as any to tell Paige the truth of who he was.

"Paige, I am actually Prince Loki, and through that door is my older brother Thor, my mother Queen Frigga and Father King Odin, but my parents go by All-father and All-mother. I will be with you the entire time, and only answer when asked a question" said Loki, telling Paige the truth, she smiled happily at him, thinking _I am defiantly dreaming _to herself, then followed him through the golden doors that lead to the thrown room. When they got in the room, Odin and Frigga were sat on their respective seats and Thor was sat on the stair at the bottom of the All-fathers thrown.

"Mother, father, Thor, may I present, Lady Jinx the Midguardian" said Loki, pulling Paige beside him, so she was no longer hidden behind him, she bowed in respect to the royal family. Frigga stood immediately when Loki said Paige's name and where she was from, happy her youngest son had succeeded in his task, that she had sent him to do. Odin look on proud but also a little annoyed that his oldest son was not there when he should have been.

"You are more beautiful in person, and welcome to Asgard, I am Queen Frigga" said the women with long sandy hair, that was half up half down, and in a glittering dress, that was well fitted to her figure. "There is no need to worry, you will be treated as a lady, and you will be living in the palace" said Frigga with a smile, happy to see the girl with a happy smile on her face.

"Loki, take her to her room, and stay with her until she is comfortable, there will be a maid come by and get her into an Asgardian clothing" said Odin, stamping his staff on the signalling that the conversation was over, Loki once again took Paige's hand and lead her to out of the thrown room and to the room Frigga decided would be best for her. Thor went after then, smiling at Jinx when he finally caught up with them. Loki had let go of Paige's hand to give her the chance to look around while, walking to her chambers. On the way to their destination, Paige crashed into same thing and fell over, Loki and Thor both looked around to see what happened.

"Sorry Fandral, Lady Paige was admiring the décor and wasn't looking where she was going" said Thor as Loki helped Paige off of the floor, Jinx had gone red with embarrassment, but smiled all the same, inwardly cursing herself for not watching where she was going. She looked at the one she had crashed into and smiled noticing he was wearing armour like Thor, and there were three other people around him, two more men and a women, also wearing armour.

"That's quite all right, and Lady Paige as in the one Queen Frigga said would be joining us" replied Fandral looking at the young women who had walked into him, with a smile on his face, he kind of admired her big dark brown eyes, considering it was rare to come across someone with that eye colour and that also meant they have great power.

"Err yes, Lady Paige, this is Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg the warriors three and Lady Sif, our close friends, and people you can ask anything if myself and Loki are not around, you can trust Lady Sif and The Warriors Three here to help" said Thor introducing everyone, Loki took hold of her hand again at her request, and lead her to her chambers. When they opened the golden doors, Paige was astonished, that these rooms would be hers. As soon as you walked through the doors you got to the main bedroom area, which also had a two sofa's and a couple of chairs, large drapes of fabric leading to the golden balcony, there was a few doors to the far side of the room, that lead to an entire wardrobe, with dresses, shoes, jackets, jewellery and make up, where the another lead to a dressing room, with an outfit all laid out for her, and through the final door was her own huge bathroom, with double sinks, a swimming pool size bath and a waterfall sink.

"Wow, this is where I will be staying" said Paige in complete amazement, her decision had been made for her, she was sad that she had to leave her mother who was always there to help her up when she fell, but glad to have finally gotten away from Jemma and her father, as Jemma picked on her whenever she got the chance, and her father, never treated her like his daughter, he instead treated her like a slave and kicked he when she was down most of the time being the reason why she was down.

"Yes Lady Paige these are your chambers. I am right next door is you need me and Thor is down the hall to the right, the maid is here to get you into the clothes set out for you" said Loki informing her that he wasn't that far away if she need anything, "Oh before you go The Warriors three are, to the right of your chambers and Lady Sif is to the left" added Loki, so she knew the people in the palace besides the All-Mothers and All-Father that she met would be around her, and she could get to them quickly if she need anything. When she was lead into the dressing room, she saw the dress that had been laid out for her, it was a black dress, with a fitted corset, that fitted her perfectly. She had small healed by sandles, and silver jewellery, to go with the dress, the maid even did her make up for her, she only had eye-liner and mascara on. After that was done she was lead by the maid back to the main room.

When she reappeared Loki, Sif, Thor and The Warriors three were there, waiting for her, Paige smiled at all of them, as the all looked at her in utter amazement, that she was the same girl that had just come from a home, where her father despised her and the same girl that crashed into Fandral. All of them smiled at her, with welcoming and generally happy smiles, a girl who deserved better than what she had, a girl that would now get what she deserves, to be treated well, to be able to use her magic freely and not be feared, to be respected and finally to be loved. Unknown to Paige she had all ready made one of the decisions her mother had spoken about two years ago, by leaving with Loki, but she had finally found the future her mother had spoken of on so many occasions, a future Paige could only have dreamt about, A future that had finally become reality.

* * *

**So that was chapter one, Paige finally got her future, but what is going to happen to her in the next chapter, will her journey continue going her way, or will it all go down hill, find out in chapter two which will be up soon. Promise.**


End file.
